Kodomo no Devils
by zeroTT
Summary: Dante, Nero y Vergil deben viajar a Japón para cumplir un encargo, pero se encontraran con algo mas. Cronologicamente 3 años despues del final en el manga de Kodomo no Jikan.Rated M debido a escenas de Gore y otras cosas.¡Capitulo 8 disponible!
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar…

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez un crossover de DMC y Kodomo no Jikan. Cabe mencionar que** los personajes al igual que las series no me pertenecen.** Ahora comencemos con el fic…

Habían pasado ya casi tres años, tres años desde la última vez que lo vio, que se despidió. Su promesa se mantenía y así seria hasta que volvieran a encontrarse. Todos los días el nombre de Aoki Daisuke recorría la mente de Rin.

Era una bella mañana, el sol brillaba en las calles por las que transitaban diferentes personas. Rin iba ocupada en sus pensamientos y recorría el camino hacia su escuela casi de forma espontánea. Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Rin, camina que se nos hace tarde-le decía una chica de la misma edad.

-Ya voy, lo siento Mimi-se disculpaba la rubia casi sin importancia.

-No sé porque estas tan interesada en llegar temprano, es ya el tercer día-se quejaban una joven de menor estatura y de cabellos negros.

Mimi solo hizo un leve gesto de enojo con su compañera pero siguió caminando.

-Por cierto Rin ¿Por qué tan distraída?-le pregunto Kuro Kagami ignorando a Mimi.

-Por nada-le sonrió Kokonoe.

-Como digas-suspiro la más baja.

Siguieron caminando hasta doblar a la izquierda en una calle. A unos pocos metros se veían los muros de la institución a la que concurrían. Ya en la entrada principal estaba gravado el nombre del instituto en una placa, "Secundaria Hellingstone" decía claramente.

Apenas entraron se toparon con el gran patio frontal, al que ya estaban acostumbradas a ver hace ya más de dos años. Presenciaron un rato la fuente que tenía en el centro y luego prosiguieron a entrar.

El edificio era bastante amplio (igual a las escuelas de los anime) tenía un reloj justo en el centro que marcaba que ya eran más de las 7:00.

-Apúrense, estamos retrasados para la reunión-apuraba un hombre de pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y que traía puesta una gabardina azul.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no creo que sea para tanto-decía despreocupadamente un hombre del mismo color de pelo que traía una gabardina roja.

-¿Podrías alguna vez tomarte enserio las cosas?-le reprochaba un joven que venía un poco más atrás y que era casi idéntico al de chaqueta roja.

-¿Tú también, niño? Parece que Vergil te contagio lo responsable-rio el segundo acomodándose un estuche que parecía ser de una guitarra.

-Camina imbécil-le dijo el de gabardina azul y así los tres entraron a la escuela.

Apenas entraron fueron recibidos por un hombre que parecía ser un secretario, que los condujo hasta la oficina del director (o rector).

Ellos golpearon la puerta y al segundo escucharon "Pase" y entraron.

-Los estaba esperando-los saludo un hombre de cabello negro que denotaba algunas canas, de expresión seria en el rostro, que se encontraba en su escritorio-Tomen asiento-dijo el director.

Al segundo el hombre más adulto de gabardina roja se sentó en una de las sillas y apoyo sus pies arriba del escritorio.

-Siempre igual Dante-murmuro para sí mismo el más joven.

-Bueno, díganos sin rodeos ¿Por qué nos llamó?-pregunto Dante mientras que sus acompañantes se acomodaban en las sillas.

-Si…-dijo este ignorando la falta de modales de Dante-Vera ya deben más o menos saber para que los traje, últimamente hemos tenido problemas con…

-Demonios-concreto la frase Vergil cruzándose de brazos.

-Exactamente, se dice que han asechado a estudiantes mientras volvían a sus casas-dijo el hombre de alrededor de cuarenta o cincuenta-Yo mismo los he visto una vez, pero me parece raro que no hayan hecho daños graves a los alumnos.

-Es como si estuvieran buscando algo o tal vez sigan ordenes-dijo pensativo el más joven del grupo.

-No lo sé, solo quiero que se encarguen de proteger a los estudiantes y a esta institución-dijo el rector-Seguro habrán leído los documentos que les mande.

-Si, al igual que usted espero haya cumplido con las instrucciones que le di-dijo Vergil que recibió una afirmativa del profesor y las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-¿A qué se refiere, Nero?-pregunto Dante a el más joven, este solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces comenzaran hoy?-pregunto el director.

-Claro, solo díganos nuestros horarios-respondió el de chaqueta azul.

-¿Horarios? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntaron Dante y Nero confundidos.

-Idiotas ¿Acaso no leyeron los documentos que les di?-dijo algo fastidiado Vergil.

-Pues…-dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

-No puede ser-el albino de pelo peinado hacia atrás se llevó la mano a la cara-Se los explicare rápido, para justificar nuestra presencia nos haremos pasar por personal del colegio.

-En otras palabras serán profesores-añadió el director.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Dante y Nero.

-Dante, tu serás profesor de música, aquí tienes tus horarios-Vergil le lanzo una libreta a su hermano.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Nero.

-Tú serás asistente de los profesores de educación física –le dio otra libreta el de chaqueta azul.

-¿Enserio? A Dante le dan el cargo de profesor y a mí el de asistente-dijo algo enojado Nero.

-Lo siento, pero no alcanzaría el presupuesto para enviar de vacaciones pagas a tres profesores durante más de dos meses-dijo el rector-Además tengo que pagar su recompensa.

Nero solo suspiro y se encamino a la puerta.

-¿Y tú hermanito?-pregunto Dante Sparda.

-Yo seré profesor de historia-dijo este y entonces Dante soltó una leve carcajada-Ya váyanse, Dante enseguida tendrás que dar clases.

-Si, como digas-dijo fastidiado el gemelo-Por cierto amigo, no se te olvide el adelanto del dinero por el trabajo-le dijo Dante al director mientras se iba, este solo asintió.

-La próxima vez no pidamos un pago tan grande…-murmuro desalentado Nero por el puesto que le toco.

-Bien, yo también me retiro-dijo Vergil abandonando la habitación.

-Hasta luego y por favor manténgame informado-fue lo último que dijo el rector.

Ya bajando las escaleras…

-Je, es lo peor que me podría pasar, tener que ser maestro de unos mocosos-suspiraba Dante.

-Tú por lo menos eres maestro-imitaba el gesto Nero.

-Ya dejen de quejarse y ocúpense de lo suyo-les regaño Vergil-Además, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier señal de actividad demoniaca-no termino de decir esto cuando se cruzaron con el curso de Rin.

Los tres albinos sintieron una sensación rara y discretamente se voltearon.

-¿Muchachos sintieron eso?-pregunto el más joven de los tres.

-Sí, es una energía que se me hace conocida-se quedó pensativo el de gabardina azul.

-Pues creo que podré investigar, me toca con ese curso-rio Dante.

-Solo trata de actuar discretamente-pidió el chico del Devil Briger que traía el brazo vendad para ocultarlo.

-¡Let´s rock baby!-el caza demonios se dirigió a su primera clase.

**Fin.**

**Este sería una especie de prologo para el fic. Pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. Hasta entonces saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 2: Conociendo a los profesores.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Dante entro por la puerta del curso. Apenas estuvo dentro del salón todos los alumnos fijaron su vista únicamente en él.

-Que tal mocosos, soy su nuevo profesor-Dante se acercó a la silla del escritorio y se sentó poniendo sus piernas por encima del escritorio-Pueden llamarme Dante-dijo ignorando las expresiones de los estudiantes.

Varios se preguntaban:" ¿Es enserio?" o "¿Por qué contrataron un vago como maestro?"

-D-disculpe profesor-dijo Mimi algo temerosa.

-¿Si?-pregunto el albino bajando los pies de su escritorio.

-¿No debería empezar a dar clase?-pregunto Usa.

-Es cierto-rio Dante y luego comenzó a pensar en voz alta-bien, podríamos empezar con…

-¿En serio este tarado es profesor?-Kuro lo miraba fastidiada.

-Sensei-Rin levanto su mano para llamar la atención de Dante.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto casi con fastidio y de mala gana Dante ya que no había terminado de pensar.

-¿Por qué tiene el pelo de color blanco?-pregunto Kokonoe haciendo que a Dante le saliera una gota de sudor por la ridiculez de la pregunta.

-Bueno, pues… yo… ya nací así-dijo el hombre de chaqueta roja causando más sorpresa en los alumnos. Después de unos segundos pensando el hijo de Sparda chasqueo los dedos-Listo, ya se lo que haremos.

A Dante se le había ocurrido jugar un juego de preguntas y respuestas debido a que ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Bien, veamos-Dante reviso su lista para ir preguntando alumno por alumno-Rin Kokonoe-la rubia levanto la mano para indicarle quien era-Bien tu pregunta es ¿Cómo se llama el instrumento que es un teclado en forma de guitarra?

-Em… ¿Pianola?-dijo está encogiéndose de hombros.

-Incorrecto-dijo Dante pasando ahora por los siguientes alumnos de su lista hasta que llego a Mimi-Usa Mimi-la nombrada levanto la mano-Bien tu pregunta es ¿A qué banda pertenece Mick Jagger?

-Eh… ¿Los Beatles?-Dante se llevó la mano a la cara por la contestación pero no dijo nada.

-Em… Kuro Kagami-dijo el "profesor" recibiendo un desinteresado "Aquí" por parte de la chica-Tu pregunta es… ¿Qué fue Michael Jackson?

-Un pedófilo…-respondió Kuro sin prestarle atención a nada.

Después de eso Dante comenzó a nombrar a los chicos restantes al azar y a hacerles preguntas que muy pocos respondieron.

-Por favor…-el albino puso sus dos manos en su cara y luego dejo escapar un suspiro-¿Qué acaso no saben nada de la historia de la música?-todo el curso respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pues por qué no toca algo Sensei? –Rin señalo el estuche de guitarra que traía su "profesor".

-Eh… no, es que… no la afine hoy-se excusó el albino y fue salvado por la campana-Wow como pasa la hora… nos vemos-saludo saliendo a toda velocidad del curso.

-Qué extraño era ese tipo-comento Rin acercándose a sus dos amigas.

-Sí, la verdad no parece profesor-añadió Kuro.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el señor Hidayashi?-se preguntaba Mimi.

* * *

Luego de eso llego el otro profesor con el que tuvieron una hora normal. Pero después de esa hora le tocó el turno a Vergil.

-Buenos días alumnos-saludo el albino acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio.

Todos le quedaron mirando al igual que a su hermano y le saludaron titubeando.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Vergil Sparda y soy el suplente del señor Jitakawa-el hombre de chaqueta azul anoto su nombre en el pizarrón y se volteó hacia los alumnos-¿Preguntas antes de empezar?

-Sí, yo tengo una-Rin levanto la mano.

-Claro señorita… Rin Kokonoe-Vergil se fijaba en la lista de estudiantes.

-¿Por si acaso usted tiene un hermano?-pregunto la joven.

-Si…-respondió el de gabardina.

-¿Y por si acaso, no enseña también en esta escuela?-pregunto Kokonoe, presionándolo más con la mirada.

-S-si…-trago un poco de saliva el profesor de historia-Y permítame informarle que me hizo dos preguntas-Vergil se acomodó el cuello y comenzó a dar clases, Rin solo sonrió.

El resto de la clase se transcurrió normalmente, a diferencia de su gemelo Vergil si parecía ser un profesor. Usa había quedado impresionada por los conocimientos de este mientras que Rin y Kuro solo se aburrían.

-Bueno, como es la primera clase seré piadoso y no les voy a dejar tarea-dijo Vergil antes de retirarse de la clase, varios suspiraron de alivio ya que su nuevo profesor los había bombardeado con miles de temas en toda la hora.

-¿De donde sacaran a estos profesores? ¿De un manga?-comento Kagami dando un largo bostezo.

-La verdad que si son muy extraños los dos-agrego Rin recordando la expresión de Dante cuando le pidió que tocara su guitarra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores…

-Ah, nada mejor que un descanso-rio Dante acomodándose en su silla.

-Tarado, no estuviste ni más de una hora y ya te cansas-le dijo Vergil que apenas ingresaba al salón se encontraba con su hermano-¿Dónde está Nero?-miro para su alrededor el albino.

-Ni idea, dijo que quería ver el lugar donde iba a trabajar-dijo relajado el gemelo de gabardina roja.

-Solo espero que no se meta en problemas-se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la silla el albino.

* * *

En el gimnasio de la escuela…

-Bueno no esta tan mal-Nero recorría los alrededores del lugar. Pero algo lo hizo ponerse en guardia-Ya veo… son lo suficientemente tontos para venir a atacarme-rio levemente el joven sacándose el yeso.

De pronto saltaron de la nada varios Finis (enemigos de dmc2) y dos Plasma a atacar al muchacho.

-Novatos-Nero tomo impulso y se lanzó contra cinco Finis destruyéndolos con un solo corte de Red Queen. Aprovecho que había tomado desprevenidos a los otros y los aplasto agrandando su Devil Bringer-¿Eso es todo?-Apenas dijo esto los dos Plasma y tres de los restantes Finis arremetieron contra él.

A los pocos segundos todos fueron derrotados y Nero se encontraba sacudiendo su chaqueta.

-Bien hecho niño-Dante ingresaba al salón-fuiste muy discreto excepto por la pared-señalo un hueco que había dejado un Finis.

-Detalles-rio levente Nero.

-Hey, quedan algunos-el caza demonios mayor señalo hacia su derecha donde a unos pocos metros empezaban a salir un puñado Scarecrow.

Nero solo suspiro y ambos se lanzaron hacia el pequeño grupo de enemigos.

No muy lejos de ahí Rin y sus dos amigas caminaban por el patio de la escuela.

-¿Escucharon ese ruido?-pregunto Rin a Kuro y Mimi.

-Creo que viene del gimnasio-dijo Kuro sin mucho interés. Otro estruendo volvió a sonar-Bien, vamos a ver de qué se trata.

Entonces las tres chicas, con Rin encabezando e grupo y una temerosa Mimi un poco más atrás se dirigieron al gimnasio.

-Esto es insoportable-se quejaba el joven albino derrotando a más Scarecrow.

-¿Dónde estará Vergil?-se preguntó Dante disparando con Evony & Ivory.

-¿Me buscaban?-Vergil apareció cortando una fila de los enemigos a la mitad.

-Justo a tiempo-Nero señalo un grupo de cinco Assaults que salían de un portal.

-Déjanos esto a los adultos, tu mientras acaba con los Scarecrow que quedan-dijo Dante burlonamente.

-Solo por esta vez, la próxima toda la diversión será para mí-dijo fingiendo molestia Nero.

Y se pusieron a pelear con sus respectivos enemigos, Dantes contra dos Assaults mientras que Vergil contra tres de los mismos, y Nero peleaba con un grupo de no más de 15 Scarecrow.

Para los tres fue fácil, Dante solo cortó a la mitad a uno y al otro Assault lo fulmino con una lluvia de balas y lo remato con un ataque de Pandora en forma PF398: Revenge.

Vergil también lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, solo tuvo que hacer unos rápidos cortes para matar a uno de sus enemigos y luego entro en Devil Trigger, y uso a Beowulf para matar a los otros dos a golpes.

Nero solo jugaba con los dos últimos Scarecrow y termino por golpearlos con un puño gigante de su Devil Bringer-Bah, esto fue fácil-dijo Nero acercándose a sus compañeros pero antes de decir otra cosa se quedó viendo la puerta principal-Notaron eso.

-Sí, parece que tenemos a unos espectadores-dijo Vergil. Estos no eran ni más ni menos que Rin, Kuro y Mimi.

-Creo que se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí, vámonos-indico Rin a sus compañeras en voz baja, pero apenas se voltearon se encontraron con Dante.

-Hola-saludo riendo levemente el hombre de gabardina roja. Mimi no pudo dar un pequeño salto de susto.

-Ah, así que son ustedes-dijo Vergil apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Las conocen?-Nero también lo hacía de la misma forma.

-Son estudiantes de 3° año-respondió el hombre de gabardina azul.

-Perfecto, ahora la misión está en riesgo-Nero la mano a la cara.

-¿De qué misión están hablando?-pregunto Rin.

-Carajo, sí que estamos en problemas-Dante se rasco la cabeza.

-¡Respondan! ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-pregunto de forma seria Kuro.

-No hay más remedio-Vergil se cruzó de brazos-Tendremos que explicárselo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni loco, seguramente nos van a descontar la paga!-se quejó Dante.

-Ya deja de pensar en dinero, creo que Vergil tiene razón-suspiro Nero.

-Bien, acompáñennos-indico Vergil caminando hacia la escuela.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto desconfiada Kuro Kagami.

-¿Quieres saber de qué se trata esto o no "planita"?-dijo Dante haciendo que la joven se enojara.

-Vamos Kuro-Rin se puso a caminar hacia la misma dirección que Vergil. Kagami solo soltó un bufido y la siguió junto con una miedosa Mimi.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, me tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba pero bueno, no pasó tanto desde el prólogo. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 3: Comienzan los problemas.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Después de que Vergil decidiera contarles la verdad, Rin y sus amigas acompañadas por los albinos fueron a la oficina del director.

-Les dije que tuvieran un perfil bajo-se sobaba la frente el director que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando llego el grupo.

-No tuvimos otra alternativa ¿Sabe lo que es tener que pelear en un gimnasio contra cientos de enemigos? –se quejó Nero.

-Así que ya aparecieron…-el director se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Disculpen, pero podrían decirnos lo que pasa?-decía una muy fastidiada Kuro.

-No me queda más remedio-entonces el rector comenzó a dar una breve explicación sobre los ataques y sobre la contratación de los nuevos "profesores".

-¿Entonces la escuela se encuentra en peligro? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada a los estudiantes?-pregunto Rin algo sorprendida.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero eso solo aterraría a todos y hasta podrían llegar al punto de abandonar la escuela-respondió el decano acomodándose su corbata-Y respecto a todo lo que vieron y escucharon de este problema, quiero que lo mantengan en completo secreto.

-¿Cómo espera lograr eso? No, creo que estas niñas cierren la boca-rio levemente Dante.

El director volviendo su vista hacia las chicas-Estamos dispuestos a cumplir cualquier condición para garantizar su silencio.

-¿Cualquiera? –preguntaron al unísono las tres recibiendo una afirmativa del director.

-¿Hablando de condiciones viejo, donde está mi paga adelantada?-pregunto Dante acercándose al rector.

-Ese dinero se destinara a reparaciones en el gimnasio-respondió el hombre de traje.

-¿¡Qué!? Habíamos acordado el 15% de lo que me iba a pagar-se quejó el hijo de Sparda, luego miro a Nero-Niño, me debes esta.

-¿Por qué? Si tú también destruiste una parte-dijo Nero a la defensiva.

-Bueno, piénsenlo con cuidado-dijo el director esperando pacientemente la respuesta delas jóvenes.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a susurrar pensando sobre que pedir.

Se escuchó decir a Kuro "Ni lo pienses Rin" a lo que la rubia respondió con una súplica. Mimi apoyo la decisión de su amiga, pero Kuro seguía en desacuerdo.

-¿Qué tanto están susurrando?-le pregunto Nero a Dante en voz baja a lo que el mayor respondió con un "Ni idea".

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Kuro suspiro rendida ante la insistencia de su amiga-Me voy a arrepentir.

-¿Y bien, ya decidieron?-pregunto el rector con un bolígrafo en sus manos.

-Sí, después de pensarlo, queremos que usted contrate a un profesor-dijo la joven de coletas para sorpresa del decano.

-¿Un profesor? ¿Acaso tienen problemas con alguno de los actuales?-pregunto el director.

-No, es que este profesor es alguien especial-Kokonoe adopto una leve sonrisa y un gesto nostálgico.

-Bien, dime su nombre y ver qué puedo hacer-el hombre de traje saco una agenda y se dispuso a escribir.

-Su nombre es… Aoki Daisuke-dijo con una sonrisa la joven, el director anoto en su agenda el nombre.

-Perfecto, tratare de contactarlo y hacer todos los esfuerzos para traerlo-sonrió el hombre de alrededor cuarenta años guardando la libreta-Pueden retirarse.

-¿Nosotros también?-pregunto Dante acercándose a la puerta.

-Sí, pero también debo pedirles algo…-dijo el hombre mientras que Rin, Kuro y Mimi se retiraban a su curso, habían perdido gran parte de la clase y ya casi estaban por volver a sus casas.

* * *

Luego de alrededor de 40 minutos, sonó la campana y todos los alumnos se retiraron para volver a sus casas.

-Bien Dante, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-le dijo Vergil en las puertas de la entrada.

-Ah vamos, a 3 de 5-se quejaba el albino.

-Lo siento pero perdiste, tú las acompañaras-rio levemente Nero alejándose junto con Vergil.

-Maldito anciano, nos pide que protejamos a esas niñas-suspiraba fastidiado Dante-Lo peor es que perdí contra los dos (refiriéndose a Nero y Veril) en piedra, papel o tijeras.

-Profesor Dante ¿Necesita algo?-le pregunto Mimi al ver acercarse al albino.

-No lo llames así Mimi, ya sabemos que no es un profesor-dijo mirando fríamente a el hombre de gabardina roja.

-Mira mocosa, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que hacer esto ahora-dijo Dante inclinándose un poco a la chica de cabello negro-Pero según su director debemos protegerlas ahora que saben de qué se trata esto, yo en lo personal solo quiero mi paga.

-Solo mantente a una distancia considerable de mí-gruño la joven dándose vuelta para emprender el camino a casa.

-Este será un camino largo…-suspiro Dante siguiendo a las jóvenes.

Primero pasaron a dejar a Mimi ya que era la que más cercana estaba de la zona, luego para alivio del hijo de Sparda dejaron a Kuro y ahora solo restaba Rin.

Se encontraban ahora en una calle estrecha a cinco o seis cuadras de la casa de Rin.

-¿Hey Dante, ustedes no son personas comunes, verdad?-pregunto algo divertida Rin al albino que la acompañaba.

-No, no lo somos ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?-pregunto con sarcasmo el caza demonios.

-Bueno, una persona normal no lleva un portafolios que se convierte en un arma-sonrió levemente la joven recordando dicho objeto utilizado por Dante.

-Ah, te refieres a Pandora debo admitir que me es útil con la capacidad de transformarse en varias armas-sonrió el albino-Aunque te aseguro que todavía no has visto nada. Rin quedo viéndole por un rato la verdad que no todos los días te encontrabas con alguien como esos albinos.

-Bueno… es aquí-dijo la chica doblando hacia la derecha quedando enfrente de la entrada de su casa.

-Rin, llegas justo a tiempo hoy llegue antes y prepare la cena-Reiji salió saludando a Rin hasta que se percató de que alguien la acompañaba.

-Hola, soy el nuevo profesor de música de Hellingstone-saludo Dante con su actitud usual.

-Soy Reiji Kokonoe, el tutor a cargo de Rin-dijo este mirando fijo a el hombre de gabardina.

-Bueno, un placer-saludo el hijo de Sparda retirándose-Adiós niña.

Rin entro a la casa y Reiji luego de ver retirarse al "profesor" también entro.

Dante paseo un rato por la ciudad y luego fue hacia el edificio donde se alojaban.

* * *

-Cariño, ya llegue-bromeo Dante mientras entraba en el apartamento.

-Mph, veo que no tuviste problemas-dijo Vergil que se encontraba en un sillón leyendo un libro.

-Este lugar esta de lujo-decía Nero sacando dos latas de refresco de la heladera-Un cuarto grande, una sala de estar con pantalla plasma, cocina con heladera llena, y una gran vista, podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

-Lastima, estaría mejor si nos hubieran dado el pago por adelantado-se lamentaba el hombre de chaqueta roja atrapando la bebida que le lanzo Nero-Malditas mocosas.

-Ya deja de lloriquear, tendrás lo suficiente en cuanto termines el trabajo-Vergil cerraba de golpe el libro.

-Dile eso a Lady-el gemelo de rojo se acomodaba en un sofá que se encontraba frente a la televisión-Bueno veamos si hay algo bueno que ver.

-Paso, me voy a conocer la ciudad-dijo el más joven de los tres poniéndose su chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta.

-Procura que no tenga que ir a salvarte devuelta niño-rio Dante despidiendo al menor.

La noche transcurrió, al cabo de unas horas los dos albinos mayores se fueron a dormir y Nero llego una hora después.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Carajo!-exclamo Nero mirando el reloj-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

-Sin duda eres un pésimo asistente-reía Dante levantándose de su cama, Nero solo lo ignoro y salió por la puerta.

-"Dante suertudo, él no tiene que ir hoy"-pensaba mientras esperaba el ascensor el albino menor-"Además Vergil se fue sin siquiera avisarme".

* * *

Luego de un rato corriendo por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad, Nero llego a la escuela.

-"Ya llegue, ahora según lo que me dijeron debía reunirme con los profesores"-Nero comenzó a caminar entre los vestuarios-"Bueno, detin, mari, dedo pingüe"-decidió por entrar por una de las puertas.

-¿Eh?-Kuro se volteó a ver la puerta que se abría. Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron unos gritos y repetidas disculpas.

-¡Disculpen! ¡Me equivoque de puerta!-Nero cerraba rápidamente la puerta y se alejó un poco, se podía notar que estaba rojo de vergüenza-"Por favor, que mala suerte tengo hoy"-se rascaba un poco la frente el albino pensando en el hecho recién ocurrido.

-Oh, veo que usted es el nuevo asistente-se acercaron el dos personas, un hombre y una mujer vestidos con ropa deportiva-Ya le indicaremos sus labores el día de hoy.

Dentro del vestuario de las chicas…

-Ese estúpido… ¿Qué hacía aquí?-gruñía Kuro terminando de ponerse su uniforme de gimnasia.

-Y además ¿Por qué traía el brazo vendado?-se ponía a pensar Rin.

-Ayer raramente trataba de ocultarlo cuando estaba en la oficina de director-añadió Mimi.

-Tsk, espero no toparme devuelta con el hoy-Kuro salió de los vestuarios seguida por Rin y Mimi.

-Atención alumnas y alumnos, queremos presentarles al nuevo asistente-anunciaron los profesores-el señor Nero Sparda-ahí mismo Kuro frunció el ceño en dirección al joven albino.

El joven de Fortuna saludo a todos con una media sonrisa algo forzada-"¿Por qué tengo que usar esta ropa deportiva? Prefiero mi ropa casual-se quejaba en la mente.

-¡Bueno, comencemos!-exclamo el profesor.

-"Presiento que algo malo me va a pasar"-Nero se disponía a escuchar las instrucciones de sus superior y a dar comienzo a su trabajo temporal.

**Fin.**

**Bien, después de no actualizar hace 2 semanas más o menos por fin publique el cap. Ya habrá más situaciones graciosas de los albinos en la escuela, hasta entonces. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 4: Regreso de viejos conocidos.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Nero se encontraba viendo como los estudiantes trotaban, la verdad el trabajo que le había tocado no era tan difícil, solo tenía que seguir las indicaciones de los profesores y después todo marchaba sobre ruedas, o eso creía.

-Disculpe señor Sparda-lo llamo la profesora.

-Por favor llámeme Nero-dijo altaneramente el albino.

-Está bien, Nero, necesito que se encargue un rato de mi clase mientras voy a archivar unos papeles importantes que se me habían olvidado-dijo la profesora de ed. Física.

-Bien, no hay problema-dijo Nero mientras la profesora comenzaba a darle las indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer.

Apenas los estudiantes terminaron de trotar, Nero entro en el gimnasio. Para su sorpresa todo estaba como si la pelea de ayer no hubiera existido.

Nero llamo a todas las estudiantes y comenzó a indicarles la rutina que iban a hacer.

-"Eso fue fácil"-sonrió para sus adentros el joven de Fortuna.

-Perfecto, ahora también debemos tenerlo de profesor en nuestra clase-dijo Kuro mientras hacía abdominales.

-Kuro ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el señor Nero?-pregunto Usa que se encontraba al lado de ella junto con Rin.

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¡Es obvio que estos tipos no son confiables! imagínate que otro secreto nos esconderán-dijo con enojo Kagami.

De pronto se escuchó sonar un silbato-Rápido niñas, menos charla y más ejercicio-dijo Nero disfrutando un poco de llamarles la atención.

-Maldito albino-dijo por lo bajo Kuro continuando con su ejercicio. Luego una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

-Conozco esa cara-dijo Rin-¿Qué tienes en mente Kuro?

-Pues…-la de menor estatura empezó a explicarle su plan a Rin para darle una lección al nuevo "asistente".

-Eso le va a doler, está bien te ayudo-dijo sonriendo levemente Rin.

-"Si señor, esto es más tranquilo de lo que creía"-dijo Nero en sus pensamientos.

-Profesor… puede ayudarme con esto-llamó Rin al albino fingiendo que no sabía hacer bien un estilo de abdominales.

-Claro-dijo el albino acercándose a la rubia.

Nero estaba ayudando a Rin cuando esta le da un guiño a Kuro.

-Bueno, espero que hayas comprendido-dijo el usuario del Devil Bringer a lo que la chica asintió. En eso Kuro le da una patada desde atrás en la entrepierna al albino.

-Huy, disculpe profesor no lo había visto-dijo Kagami fingiendo que estaba haciendo un ejercicio y accidentalmente pateo a su profesor.

Nero mientras tanto trataba de aguantar el dolor mientras que se tomaba la zona del golpe y hacia una leve mueca de molestia-"Eso sí que duele…"-se quejaba en sus pensamientos el albino.

-Creo que tendrá que ir a la enfermería profesor-dijo Kokonoe fingiendo preocupación.

-No… estaré bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa el joven del brazo enyesado que ya se encontraba mejor debido a habilidad de recuperación rápida.

-Ya volví, ¿hubo problemas?-pregunto la profesora entrando en el gimnasio.

-No, para nada-afirmo Nero con una sonrisa.

Rin, Kuro y Mimi, no entendían porque Nero siquiera reacciono ante la agresión de Kagami.

-Con permiso-se disculpó el albino se iba a la clase de los varones.

-"Qué extraños son estos tipos"-pensó Kuro mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la recién llegada profesora.

* * *

Mientras Nero se encontraba afuera recargado en la pared n poco alejado de la clase.

-Ese sí que fue un golpe a matar-rio una figura que se divisaba en uno de los techos.

-¿Dante? ¿Qué haces aquí, si hoy no trabajas?-pregunto el más joven mientras el hijo de Sparda bajaba de un salto.

-Ya sé que hoy no me toca trabajar-respondió el mayor-solo paso a molestarlos un rato a ti y a mi hermanito.

-Bueno ya que estas si hacer nada, podrías ponerte a patrullar ¿No crees?-dijo el de Fortuna mientras se dirigía devuelta hacia la clase.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, niño-rio Dante-diviértete señor asistente-dijo por ultimo antes de marcharse en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Después de que terminara la clase el director llamo a Rin.

-¿Para qué me llamo director?-pregunto algo confundida Kokonoe.

-Logre contactarme con la escuela donde trabaja el tal Aoki Daisuke-dijo sentado en su escritorio mientras revolvía sus papeles.

-¿Y?-pregunto con expectación.

-Dijo que por ningún motivo sacrificaría sus responsabilidades de profesor y que no abandonaría su lugar de trabajo…-dijo serio el decano.

-Ah, comprendo…-dijo desilusionada la chica.

-Pero-dijo esbozando una media sonrisa el director-Lo convencí de que viniera a darle un vistazo a las instalaciones, a ver si cambiaba de opinión.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Cuando vendrá!?-pregunto emocionada la rubia.

-De hecho, ya estoy aquí…-se abrió lentamente la puerta mientras entraba en la habitación el profesor tan preciado por Rin.

-¡Aoki-sensei!-salto Kokonoe abrazando y tumbando en el proceso al recién llegado.

-Je, como en los viejos tiempos-murmuro Daisuke acariciando la cabeza de Rin.

-Disculpe director ¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo una voz que Aoki desconocía.

-No para nada-respondió el director.

El hombre le tendió la mano a Aoki y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias-dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba y miraba a quien le tendió la mano. En cuanto lo vio casi se le helo la sangre por la algo sombría figura de Vergil-¿Y usted es?

-Señor Daisuke le presento al profesor de historia Vergil Sparda-los presento el director.

-Así que usted es el profesor por el que pidieron las niñas, un placer-dijo el de gabardina azul con su frialdad de siempre para luego volverse al director-solo paso para avisarle que no hay novedades todavía señor-termino de decir dándose la vuelta y marchándose de la oficina el albino.

Aoki se quedó viendo Vergil mientras se iba con algo de impresión todavía.

-Bueno señor Daisuke ¿Quiere dar un recorrido por las instalaciones de la institución?-pregunto el decano sacando al profesor de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto para eso vine-respondió Aoki.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-pregunto Rin.

-Lo lamento señorita Kokonoe pero usted debe volver a clase-dijo el director mientras se marchaba con Daisuke.

Rin algo molesta se fue a su salón esperando con ansias la decisión de su querido exprofesor.

Así transcurrió la jornada hasta que ya se encontraban en la última hora de clases.

-No las entiendo-murmuro Kuro debido a la emoción que tenían Rin y Mimi-¿Por qué tan emocionadas por ese imbécil?

-No seas así Kuro-se volteó a ella Mimi-hace mucho tiempo que no vemos Aoki-sensei y esta es la oportunidad de que de nuevo sea nuestro profesor ¿No te emociona?

-No, a decir verdad me enferma-dijo Kuro que decidió ponerle un rato atención a la clase.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Avanza más rápido!"-se impacientaba en sus pensamientos Rin mientras miraba el reloj donde faltaban pocos minutos para el horario de salida.

Finalmente sonó la campana y Kokonoe se fue para buscar al director y a Daisuke, seguida por Mimi y Kuro.

-Espera Rin, está prohibido correr por los pasillos-trataba de seguirle el paso Mimi. Pero apenas había dicho esto cuando las tres casi chocan con los albinos.

-¿Qué acaso no estaba prohibido correr?-dijo Vergil mirando a las tres que se quedaron paralizadas ante la mirada de este.

-Disculpen, lo que pasa es que Rin estaba buscando al director-respondió temerosa Mimi.

-Que coincidencia, nosotros también-dijo Dante.

-Según nos dijo su secretario estaba todavía recorriendo las instalaciones con el señor Daisuke-dijo el de gabardina azul.

-Disculpen, ¿Me buscaban?-llego acompañado por Aoki el decano.

-Sí, tenemos novedades-dijo el de azul.

-"¿A qué se referirá con novedades?"-se preguntó el acompañante del directo para luego ver a Dante y a Nero-"No puedo creer que ellos también sean profesores".

-¡Aoki-kun! ¿Ya te decidiste?-preguntaba con emoción Kokonoe.

-Es lo mismo que quería preguntarle Daisuke ¿Tomo ya su decisión?-pregunto el rector.

-Pues…-dejo a todos en suspenso el profesor-Creo que podría transferir y ver si me acostumbro.

-¿Entonces es un sí?-dijo abrazándolo Rin.

-Por supuesto-sonrío Aoki.

-Perfecto, bienvenido a Hellingstone-le estrecho la mano el director-Venga mañana para que podamos darle sus horarios de trabajo.

* * *

Luego de eso los tres albinos y el director se dirigieron a la oficina para hablar en privado mientras que Aoki acompañaba a las chicas a sus casas.

-Que conmovedor-rio levemente Dante mientras se sentaba en una silla de la oficina-Ahora vamos a lo importante.

-Por supuesto-dijo el rector tomando asiento al igual que los otros dos albinos.

-Bien, hasta ahora las cosas van bien, no vemos a ningún intruso cerca pero hay algo más…-dijo el albino usuario de Rebellion.

-Una energía que percibimos desde el primer momento que llegamos-agrego Vergil.

-Y además tenemos dudas sobre el ataque de ayer, es como si alguien los envía desde adentro de la institución-dijo Nero cruzándose de brazos.

-Ustedes sospechan que el causante de los ataques puede ser…-quedo pensativo el director.

-Sí, un estudiante, si es lo que piensa viejo-dijo con un poco de seriedad Dante.

-Lo mejor será ponernos a buscar a dicho estudiante o quien se esté haciendo pasar por uno-sentencio el de abrigo azul.

-¿Es todo?-dijo serio y a la vez pensativo el directivo, los albinos asintieron ante la pregunta-Bien, pueden retirarse.

Los tres obedecieron y se fueron de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto Aoki y Rin volvían de dejar a Kuro en su casa y ahora se dirigían a la de Kokonoe.

-Estoy feliz que este devuelta sensei-lo abrazo Rin dificultándole un poco el paso al profesor.

-Je, yo también Kokonoe-dijo para luego cambiar su sonrisa a una cara de duda-disculpa que pregunte esto pero ¿Desde cuándo enseñan esos profesores que vi cuando nos encontramos con ustedes?

-Pues, desde ayer, son profesores que vienen de Norteamérica por un tiempo-respondió Rin sin entender mucho la pregunta de Daisuke.

-Entiendo, ¿Y qué tal son?-hace otra pregunta el hombre de alrededor de 26 o 27 años.

-Bueno… no sabría decirlo, son muy diferentes-dijo algo pensativa la chica de coletas mientras recordaba las actitudes de cada uno de los tres-El señor Dante tiene un comportamiento como de vago, el asistente Nero es algo solitario y algo maleducado igual que Dante, y el señor Vergil es muy serio y frio casi como si no tuviera sentimientos.

-¿En serio soy maleducado?-pregunto Nero que apareció caminando detrás de ellos.

-Disculpa, no sabía que estaba aquí-se disculpo Kokonoe.

-Tranquila, estoy jugando-rio levemente Nero uniéndose al paso de Aoki y Rin-además varios algunas personas me consideran así.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?-pregunto Aoki.

-No, solo salí a dar un paseo-respondió Nero-Me estoy alojando en un edificio junto con Dante y Vergil.

Caminaron unas cuadras más, mientras mantenían un leve dialogo.

-Bueno, yo aquí me separo-dijo girando hacia otra dirección el albino-Hasta luego.

-Adiós-saludaron el profesor y la chica de coletas.

Los dos que quedaron siguieron caminando hasta llegar al frente de la residencia de los Kokonoe.

-¿No quiere quedarse sensei?-pregunto la rubia.

-No, gracias tal vez otro día-el de gafas sobo la cabeza de Rin-Además, ahora nos veremos más seguido-sonrió mientras que emprendía el camino hacia su apartamento.

-Adiós sensei, nos vemos mañana-saludo la chica antes de entrar a su hogar.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, acá por fin publico el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones en los reviews o si prefieren envíenme un MP, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 5: Buscando al enemigo.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

Eran alrededor de las 4 a.m. Dante se encontraba con problemas para dormirse, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, cansado de eso decidió irse a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir verdad?-le pregunto Vergil que se encontraba en un sillón limpiando a Yamato.

-Me inquieta un poco esa presencia, se me hace conocida-respondió Dante.

-A mí también ¿Tú crees que sea?-dijo el de azul siendo interrumpido.

-No, el ya murió hace tiempo-dijo el usuario de Rebellion pensativo-eso creo…-dijo por ultimo mientras se asomaba al balcón.

* * *

Así pasaron las horas hasta que ya fue el momento de dirigirse a su trabajo temporal.

-Hoy estoy de buen humor-dijo Nero con una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba junto con Dante por las calles en dirección a la escuela.

-Se nota que dormiste bien-dijo sobándose los ojos Dante.

-Sí, pero no es por eso-respondió el joven de Fortuna-Es porque hoy no tendremos que ver a esas mocosas.

-Tienes razón, son todo un problema-rio levemente el albino mayor.

-Por cierto… ¿Vergil vendrá a patrullar o no?-pregunto el menor.

-Él ya está allá, se fue antes-respondió Dante.

-Je, era de esperarse-se rasco la nuca el dueño de Red Queen.

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

-Carajo, estoy llegando tarde-dijo Nero viendo el reloj de la escuela.

-Tranquilo niño, ya pareces un profesor de verdad-se burló Dante que iba a paso relajado.

-Como sea, ya me voy-dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a los vestuarios el joven de brazo enyesado.

-¿Bueno, que puedo hacer con mi tiempo libre?-rio para sí mismo Dante, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de muy leve seriedad-"Debería hablar con mi hermanito para ver si descubrió algo"-pensó encaminándose al interior del colegio.

Dante fue a la sala de profesores, pero Vergil no se encontraba ahí.

-Hey tu ¿Acaso sabes dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto el albino de rojo a Daisuke.

-¿Tu hermano?-le pregunto el profesor que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

-Vergil, pelo blanco en punta, mirada sombría…-dijo Dante señalando divertido las características de su gemelo.

-No, no lo sé, pregúntale al director-respondió el profesor. Dante se dio media vuelta y se fue para hablar con el mencionado mientras que Aoki preparaba sus temas.

-Hey anciano, por si acaso no vio a mi hermanito-dijo entrando como si nada a la oficina del decano.

-Si, según me dijo iba a estar en la biblioteca un rato y luego se iba a poner a investigar-respondió el director.

-"Con que andando de rata de biblioteca Vergil"-pensó el caza demonios-Gracias anciano-salió por la puerta el legado de Sparda.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…

-Hum… interesante variedad de libros de esta escuela-dijo el albino de abrigo azul revisando los libros que había agarrado y luego mirando a las estanterías a su alrededor.

Camino revisando la sección de los libros de historia y se topó con Mimi revisando dicha sección.

-Ah, hola Vergil-sensei-saludo la chica al ver al albino.

-Buenos días señorita Usa, veo que también le interesa la lectura-dijo Vergil mirando de reojo los libros que la estudiante sostenía.

-Sí, me gusta aprovechar esta biblioteca-sonrió la joven de lentes.

-Con que aquí estabas hermanito-se escuchó de lejos la voz de Dante que se iba acerando a ellos.

-¿Podrías guardar algo de silencio?-le dijo fríamente el hermano portador de Yamato.

-Lo que tú digas rata de biblioteca-dijo burlonamente el dueño de Evony & Ivory viendo con quien se encontraba hablando su hermano-parece que te llevas bien con tus estudiantes, pero no vengo a hablar de eso.

-Vamos dime-miro a su hermano con algo de impaciencia el de gabardina azul.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte si encontraste algo interesante-dijo achicándose levemente de hombros el de rojo para luego cruzarse de brazos esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Mph, ¿Me ves acaso cara de detective profesional?-dijo fastidiado Vergil.

-De hecho, tienes la seriedad de uno-rio divertido el gemelo.

-Tendrás que disculparme a mí y a mi estúpido hermano, Usa, pero creo que debemos ir a hablar a otro lado-dijo el hombre de cabello en punta a su estudiante mientras tomaba a Dante y lo arrastraba fuera de la biblioteca.

-E-está bien-dijo algo confundida la chica con gafas.

Vergil luego de sacar a su hermano de la biblioteca, se dirigió junto con el hacia la sala de profesores.

* * *

-Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza-dijo entrando a la sala el de mirada fría.

-Gracias por el cumplido-sonrió infantilmente el hermano de rojo sentándose en una silla-pero ya enserio ¿Descubriste algo?

-Eres muy bueno para saber cuándo alguien miente-sonrió a medias para luego acomodarse en una silla y volver a su fría expresión-y respondiendo a tu pregunta, encontré algo sospechoso en la biblioteca-dijo sacando de su abrigo un pequeño libro de tapa negra lleno de polvo.

-Interesante-dijo el portador de Rebellion mientras tomaba el libro y se fijaba en su contenido.

-Lo encontré en una de las estanterías del fondo, donde estaba muy bien escondido-dijo cruzándose de brazos pensativo el gemelo de Dante.

-Bueno, esto sí que es completo-rio levemente mientras ojeaba el libro y se hamacaba en la silla. De repente sonó la campana y Dante se levantó de su asiento dejando el libro en la mesa-Hablaremos después hermanito-dijo por ultimo antes de salir por la puerta.

Vergil tomó el libro y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

Así pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que nuevamente sonó la campana.

-Uff… hoy estoy como para un descanso-suspiro Nero entrando en la sala de profesores y sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Por favor, ni que tu trabajo fuera tan difícil niño-entro detrás de él Dante imitando la acción del menor.

-Pueden dejar a un lado sus infantiles discusiones, acabo de encontrar algo interesante-dijo Vergil dejando el libro hace pocas horas hallado.

-Dinos Sherlock-dijo el gemelo de rojo apoyándose en un escritorio.

-Este libro…-el usuario de Yamato agarro el libro-jamás pudo haber sido escrito por un humano.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Nero.

-Este libro contiene los más grandes secretos sobre los poderes del inframundo, tantos conocimientos que podrían equiparar los míos-dejo nuevamente el libro sobre la mesa el albino de cabello en punta.

-Oh bueno, esto si se puso interesante-Dante se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba a su hermano.

-Estamos tratando con un enemigo que tiene vastos conocimientos de nuestras habilidades y sabe cómo usarlas en nuestra contra-el dueño de Yamato hizo una leve pausa.

-Pero, si encontramos este libro significa que ya no tiene tanta ventaja-dijo Nero pensativo.

-En realidad sospecho que este libro solo sea un señuelo, ya que alguien que sabe que es buscado por nosotros no escondería algo importante en la escuela, sino ya sería hombre muerto-sentencio Vergil.

-Interesante deducción-dijo burlona y despreocupadamente Dante mientras se hamacaba en su asiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro rincón de la escuela…

-"El director fue muy amable al no darme un horario complicado"-pensó Aoki mientras acomodaba unos papeles dentro del curso en el que acababa de dar clase.

-¿Cómo lo trata el primer día sensei?-dijo una voz conocida para el hombre desde la entrada del salón.

-Hola Kokonoe-sonrió dando un leve saludo el profesor-Pues, me está yendo bien, aunque dar clases de orientación en economía no me es tan fácil-se rasco la nuca.

-Ah, pobre Aoki-kun debes estar cansado ¿no?-dijo abrazándolo la chica de coletas.

-Vaya ustedes tres sí que han crecido-dijo Daisuke notando la diferencia de altura de Rin comparada con la última vez que la vio todavía en primaria-pero su actitud no ha cambiado nada…-añadió nostálgico el profesor dándose cuenta de que Rin no dejaba de abrazarlo-eh Rin… ¿Podrías soltarme?-dijo incómodo.

-Ah vamos solo un poco más-dijo la rubia casi entrujando a Daisuke.

-Como pensé aquí estas Rin-dijo entrando en el salón Kuro acompañada por Mimi.

-Ah, hola Kagami, Usa-saludo a ambas el profesor que por fin se había liberado del agarre.

-A mí no me dirijas la palabra, ya es suficiente con que soporte que vengas al mismo colegio-dijo con su típica actitud Kuro.

-Tú de verdad no has cambiado nada…-sonrió irónicamente-ni siquiera en altura-susurro por último, pero esto igual llego a oídos de la estudiante.

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Para tu información he crecido bastante!-dijo fúrica.

-Sí, unos centímetros-murmuro divertida Rin a Mimi.

Luego de un rato sonó el timbre y tanto Aoki como las tres estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos salones.

En ese momento Dante, Nero y Vergil comenzaron a hacer una extensa investigación por toda la institución.

Vergil fue nuevamente a la biblioteca, Nero en la parte exterior del colegio y Dante solo deambulaba despreocupadamente por los corredores.

-Mmm, aquí huele como a… problemas-dijo Nero que se encontraba en la azotea dándose la vuelta y topándose con un grupo de Scarecrow que lo atacaron sin previo aviso-Esta bien, si así lo quieren… bailemos-dijo bloqueando con Red Queen una de las cuchillas para luego apartarlos con su Devil Bringer.

Como era de esperarse los enemigos se lanzaron nuevamente contra el albino y este los recibió con un golpe de su ahora agigantado brazo.

-Pan comido-rio confiado el albino al ver a todos los Scarecrow derrotados, pero no pasaron más de unos escasos segundos antes de que lo atacaran un grupo de Puias-Ya verán pajarracos-después de esquivar los ataques Nero dio varios disparos con Blue Rose eliminando a sus enemigos.

-Parece que esta vez llegue tarde-acababa de llegar Dante a la azotea.

-Perdón, es que quería terminar rápido-bromeo el menor.

-Pues la próxima vez guárdame algo-dijo por ultimo antes de ver desvanecerse en el aire a los enemigos derrotados.

-Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba-dijo algo confundido Nero mientras se dirigía junto con Dante al interior de la escuela.

-¿Otro ataque?-pregunto encontrándose con ellos en el camino Vergil.

-Sí, nada importante ¿Qué tal te fue en tu investigación?-pregunto Dante mientras los tres caminaban en dirección a la oficina del director.

-No encontré nada más que pueda darnos una pista-dijo serio el albino.

Caminaron unos pocos minutos hasta llegar a la sala del director.

-Veo que vienen con nuevas noticas-dijo con expectación el decano.

-Sí, a ver qué le parecen-dijo Dante mientras que Vergil ponía el libro encontrado en la biblioteca.

-¿Y que se supone que es esto?-pregunto el director viendo el libro en su escritorio.

-Este libro lo encontramos escondido en la biblioteca, contiene toda la información sobre artes secretas del inframundo-explico Vergil.

-¿Y ustedes creen que le pertenece al causante de los ataques?-pregunto el rector.

-No hay duda de ello-afirmo serio Nero.

-Y ya hemos confirmado al 100% que el causante no es humano-dijo el de azul.

-Entiendo ¿Y ahora que planean hacer?-les pregunto pensativo el decano.

-Nos mantendremos con el plan y seguiremos buscando al causante discretamente-dijo el dueño de Yamato antes de retirarse de la oficina junto con Dante y Nero.

Pasaron las horas, los tres albinos renunciaron a su búsqueda y se quedaron en la sala de profesores.

Por fin sonó el timbre de salida, Rin y sus amigas esperaron unos minutos a Aoki, y así se marcharon al igual que los albinos.

-Hey Vergil, no se te olvide que hoy te toca-le recordó Nero mientras los tres peli blancos salían de la institución.

-Tienes razón-dijo casi con desagrado el de abrigo azul.

-Pues deberías apurarte, ya deben estar unas cuadras más adelante-Dante comenzó a alejarse al igual que el más joven mientras que Vergil se dirigía en dirección contraria.

-"Mph, me toca estar de guardia de unos simples humanos"-pensaba fastidiado mientras se movía por los techos de los edificios el Dark Slayer. De pronto sintió una energía cercana que lo saco de sus pensamientos-Esta esencia la conozco.

-¡Hijo de Sparda!-grito una voz fúrica para que luego apareciera de la nada un enemigo que Vergil había derrotado hace mucho.

-Así que eras tú, parece que has recuperado la vista-dijo el albino desenvainando a Yamato mientras veía a la bestial figura de Beowulf.

-Sí, ahora por fin puedo ver al repugnante descendiente de Sparda-dijo la bestia antes de lanzarse a atacar a su oponente.

-El único repugnante aquí eres tu-dijo el descendiente del caballero oscuro esquivando a su enemigo y dando un corte en diagonal.

-¡Argh, maldito!-rugió Beowulf al sentir el lugar donde lo había dañado Vergil.

-Tendré clemencia y te dejare marchar si me dices como fue que volviste a la vida-Vergil quedo mirando fríamente a su enemigo.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré-rio el antiguo enemigo de Sparda-Mi nuevo amo me ha resucitado y al igual que yo planea eliminarlos sacos de pestilencia.

-Mph, eso no me dice nada ¿Quién es tu líder?-pregunto el de chaqueta azul que con una sorprendente velocidad ya tenía su catana sobre el cuello de la criatura.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta-respondió el demonio para luego desvanecerse de la nada.

-"Tch, maldito cobarde"-dijo con algo de fastidio Vergil guardando a Yamato-"Bueno, ahora a vigilar a esas niñas"-dijo marchándose en búsqueda de las estudiantes y Aoki.

Luego de percatarse de que no les había sucedido nada, Vergil volvió al edificio donde se alojaba.

* * *

-Vaya, por esa cara parece como si hubieras peleado con alguien-dijo Dante apenas vio a su gemelo entrar al apartamento.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo el de cabello en puntas sentándose en uno de los sillones para luego comenzar la explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

-Mmm… así que Beowulf-se froto el mentón pensativo Dante.

-Sí, pero según veo nos encontraremos posiblemente con más enemigos del pasado-dijo el gemelo.

-Parece que esto se puso interesante-rio levemente Dante mientras jugaba con Evony & Ivory hasta que se detuvo un segundo recordando algo-Ah por cierto, nos acaba de llamar Lady, le conté sobre el problema y dijo que vendría de refuerzo en dos semanas.

-Tch, nosotros podemos solos-dijo orgullosamente el de azul-y además ¿Dos semanas?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que también ira por Trish y Lucía-rio el de rojo rascándose la nuca.

-Suficiente, eso ya es demasiado insulto hermano…-dijo fastidiado el Dark Slayer-Nosotros somos lo suficientemente capaces de resolver esto por nuestra cuenta, somos los descendientes de la sangre de Sparda…

-Y bla, bla, bla, siempre eres igual Vergil-dijo el dueño de Rebellion-además, nunca viene mal algo de ayuda.

-Es cierto-por fin hablo Nero que estaba callado, escuchando la discusión de los gemelos-y según recuerdo, Dante le debe dinero a Lady así que no podemos decirle que no.

-¡Oye, tú también le debes dinero!-dijo casi infantilmente el mayor iniciando una discusión con el chico del Devil Bringer.

Vergil decidió ignorar la inútil discusión y se marchó a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la azotea de un edificio no muy lejos de allí se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas conversando.

-Parece que Beowulf abrió la boca-dijo serio uno de los dos.

-No hay ningún problema con eso, si no corremos ningún riesgo-dijo confiado el otro.

-Lo que tú digas, pero yo creo que tarde o temprano descubrirán todo-dijo manteniendo la seriedad el otro para luego desaparecer en las sombras seguido por su acompañante.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo no estaba muy inspirado, pero descuiden pronto llegara lo bueno. Dejen sus Reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 6: La rival de Rin y el despertar del monstruo interno Parte I.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Han pasado ya tres días desde que Vergil encontró el libro de conjuros en la biblioteca, es domingo por la noche y los albinos se encuentran viendo televisión en su apartamento.

-Bah, 400 canales y nada bueno que ver-suspiro Nero mientras cambiaba perezosamente los canales.

-Espera, espera vuelve dos canales hacia atrás creo que estaban pasando hentai-dijo Dante acomodándose en el sillón más grande de la sala junto con el joven de Fortuna.

-Ni lo sueñes, me hice la promesa de no ver nada de eso, por Kyrie-dijo serio el albino menor.

-Pues entonces vete y no lo mires, pero no hagas cumplir a los demás promesas tontas que tú hiciste-dijo Dante tratando de arrebatarle el control a Nero.

-Tsk, ya dejen de comportarse como niños-dijo con cierto fastidio Vergil arrebatándoles el control y cambiando a un canal sobre documentales de las pirámides de Egipto.

-¡Que aburrido eres hermanito!-dijo con un puchero un tanto infantil el de gabardina roja.

-Mph, tu falta de seriedad me sorprende-dijo sentándose el albino de azul-Viendo que todavía no hemos avanzado en la investigación.

-¿Qué dices Vergil? Hemos encontrado ese libro, pronto todo se resolverá-dijo despreocupadamente el dueño de Rebellion.

-No vale la pena discutir contigo-dijo dando por imposible el cambio de actitud de su hermano-Pero en mi opinión deseo terminar rápido con esta misión, ya me tiene un poco aburrido este país.

Así se quedaron hasta las 1 A.m. viendo el documental, Nero se quedó dormido ahí mismo, Dante dio unos pasos hasta su cuarto y cayo somnoliento antes de llegar. Vergil fue el único que seguía igual y hasta le dio una hojeada al libro antes de dormir.

* * *

-¡Carajo, se me hace tarde!-corría Dante por las calles en dirección a la escuela-"Ni siquiera entiendo porque me preocupa. El "niño" me habrá contagiado eso"-pensó el albino.

Al fin llego y corrió hacia su salón, evadiendo a varios estudiantes y demás personal de la institución en el camino.

Mientras tanto en la clase de Vergil…

-Bueno, espero que todos estén listos para una prueba sorpresa-dijo el profesor haciendo que a todos los alumnos se les erizara el cabello excepto a Mimi que siempre estaba preparada.

-¡Oiga, no puede tomar una prueba luego de solo una semana aquí!-se quejó Kuro al igual que otros estudiantes.

-Tranquilos, solo es para evaluar lo que aprendieron, esta nota no contara-dijo Vergil con su tono frio.

-Uff, es un alivio-dijo suspirando Kuro.

-¡Comencemos!-anuncio el docente.

Luego de alrededor de más de una hora los alumnos terminaron el examen y Vergil se encontraba corrigiendo las pruebas.

-Eso fue fácil-sonrió Usa.

-Para ti si, esa prueba fue una verdadera tortura para algunos-dijo Kagami.

-No exageres Kuro-chan tampoco fue para tanto-rio levemente Mimi haciendo que a la de menor altura le saltara una vena en la frente.

-Bien, daré a conocer los resultados-dijo Vergil acomodando las hojas, fue sencillo para el terminar de corregir las evaluaciones ya que consistían de no más de 5 preguntas.

Como era de esperarse Kuro había desaprobado con un 3, Rin saco 7,50 y la nota de Mimi todavía no había sido mencionada.

-Bien ahora diré los dos únicos puntajes de 10 en este examen-dijo el de azul-Usa Mimi y Yukimura Takami.

Rin dirigió su vista a la segunda nombrada, era una chica de cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta cerca de la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo parecido al de Kuro. Sus ojos eran color violeta de un tono oscuro.

-Je, que sorpresa-dijo casi sarcásticamente Takami mientras observaba la prueba, luego miro a Rin de forma burlona y con rivalidad a la vez.

-"Maldita"-pensó enojada Rin mientras ambas se sacaban chispas con la mirada a la distancia.

-Ejem, el director me pidió que les anunciara que las votaciones para los representantes del curso estan abiertas-anuncio Vergil-Las votaciones cierran luego del recreo, hasta entonces-dijo por ultimo antes de salir del salón al escuchar la campana de cambio de horario.

-¡Que emocionante, las elecciones!-dijo Usa alegre.

-Je, seguro que Rin ganara y será la presidenta-dijo Kuro con confianza.

-"Ya lo veremos"-pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa Takami.

Llego el otro profesor y así la hora avanzo hasta el horario de recreo.

* * *

Se les había pedido a los alumnos que escribieran su voto y lo depositaran en una urna antes de salir del salón. A nadie se le permitió quedarse ya que el conteo se hacía ahí mismo y los resultados se darían a conocer cuando los estudiantes volvieran a ingresar (cabe mencionar que el conteo lo hicieron un grupo de profesores designados por el director).

-¡Aoki-sensei!-el mencionado que se encontraba en los pasillos casi es tumbado por el abrazo de Rin que llego acompañada por sus dos amigas.

-¿Kokonoe, tenías que hacer eso?-le pregunto Daisuke apenas zafándose del agarre.

-Ah vamos, no este molesto sensei-sonrió Rin.

-Por cierto ¿Hoy son las elecciones de representantes en tu curso, no?-pregunto el profesor.

-Sí, seguramente Rin ganara-sonrieron Mimi y Kuro ( la ultima con algo de esfuerzo por estar con Aoki) a su amiga.

-Bueno, espero que tengan suerte-les sonrió Aoki para luego dirigirse al salón donde tendría que dar clases luego.

-Nos vemos luego Aoki-kun-saludo Kokonoe.

* * *

Pasaron pocos minutos y sonó la campana, el trio de amigas se dirigió a su aula donde se comenzó el conteo de los votos.

La votación fue muy reñida pero al final Rin obtuvo la victoria por dos votos sobre Takami.

-¿Gane?-pregunto con sorpresa la rubia.

-Así es, Rin Kokonoe eres la nueva presidenta de este curso-dijo felicitándola el director-Takami Yukimura será la vicepresidenta al quedar en segundo lugar y los demás representantes serán los que consiguieron una aceptable cantidad de votos…

Cuando el director se puso a nombrar a los demás representantes, entre los cuatro nombrados apareció Mimi.

-¿¡Quién!? ¿¡Yo!?-pregunto sorprendida la de gafas.

-Bien hecho, ahora no estaré tan sola entre los representantes-Rin sonrió a su amiga.

-"¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo fue que perdí contra esa miserable de Kokonoe!?-se mordía la uña Yukimura-"¡Siempre me he esforzado por superarla y humillarla! ¿¡Por qué!?-se preguntaba con furia recordando su rivalidad con Rin desde que entro a Hellingstone.

**Flashback**

Era el primer día en el cual tanto Rin como Kuro, Mimi y Takami ingresaron al Instituto Hellingstone. Rin y sus amigas se encontraban charlando en el recreo dentro del curso cuando se les acerco Takami.

-¿Tú eres Kuro Kagami?-pregunto Yukimura viendo con interés a la recién nombrada.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo un tanto confundida la de menor estatura.

-Un placer conocerte, soy Yukimura Takami-dijo con elegancia la joven de ojos violetas.

-¿Yukimura Takami? He oído hablar de ti, tu familia es una de las más adineradas de Japón-dijo con un poco de sorpresa Kagami.

-Yo también he oído de ti, pero no entiendo por qué te juntas con ellas-dijo con superioridad Takami.

-¿¡A que te refieres!?-dijo con algo de enojo la amiga de Rin y Mimi.

-Simplemente no entiendo cómo te sientes cómoda con estas amigas. Deberías venir conmigo, podremos llegar a ser buenas amigas-dijo Yukimura-después de todo tenemos mucho en común.

-No, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común…-dijo secamente la de menor altura-¡Rin y Mimi son mis amigas! ¡Nunca me separare de ellas!-exclamo la de cabellos negros haciendo que a Takami le saliera un leve gesto de sorpresa y desprecio.

-Bah, que tontería más grande-dijo burlonamente la joven de adinerada familia.

-¡Vete y deja en paz a Kuro-chan!-se levantó de golpe Rin con una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-pregunto con superioridad Takami.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. Ahora aléjate y no busques problemas-dijo con seriedad Kokonoe.

-Kokonoe Rin ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad?-pregunto la ojivioleta, la rubia solo asintió-Bien, lo recordare, ya pagaras por creer que estas a la altura de hablarme así-dijo soberbiamente antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Y así comenzó una gran enemistad y rivalidad entre ambas estudiantes. Cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad Yukimura aprovechaba para superar y burlarse de Rin, pero sus palabras y acciones no afectaban a su rival.

Ella nunca entendió que hacía a Rin tan especial.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ese triunfo en las elecciones fue un duro golpe al orgullo de Takami, quería vengarse de Rin de una vez y para siempre.

-"Ya veremos quien ríe al último"-pensó con malicia planeando su venganza.

Mientras tanto con los albinos…

-¿Qué estás haciendo hermano?-pregunto Dante viendo como su hermano comenzaba a teclear en una computadora de la sala de profesores.

-Busco información, cualquier dato es importante-respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a su trabajo el de azul.

-Tranquilo, señor detective-dijo con su tono usual Dante.

-¿El director te dejo hacer esto?-pregunto Nero.

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras continuaba su búsqueda el mayor.

* * *

Luego, al día siguiente en el final del horario de clases…

-¿Tienen todo listo?-pregunto Takami hablando por teléfono recibiendo un "Por supuesto" del otro lado de la línea-Perfecto y recuerden no quiero que la maten solo denle un "escarmiento"-dijo finalizando la llamada desde su celular y sonriendo con malicia-"Esta es una de las ventajas de tener una familia poderosa".

-Hey Dante, despierta-le zarandeo Nero haciendo que el mayor cayera de la silla donde estaba dormido.

-Hum, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo sobándose los ojos.

-¿Qué acaso se te olvido?-pregunto Nero.

-A vamos, déjame cinco minutos más "mamá"-dijo acomodándose en la silla el dueño de Rebellion.

-Je, de verdad eres despreocupado-murmuro Nero caminando hacia la puerta de la sala de profesores-solo que no se te olvide hacerlo.

-Despreocúpate "niño", lo tengo cubierto, además me sobra el tiempo-dijo despreocupado el caza demonios.

Ojala fuera cierto, mientras que Dante batallaba contra su pereza Rin y sus amigas fueron interceptadas por un grupo de no más de cuatro hombres que parecían ser matones a sueldo. Mal momento porque Aoki no fue ese día al colegio, aunque igualmente no habría servido de nada.

-Recuerden, no las maten-advirtió el que parecía ser el líder fumando un pequeño cigarro.

-"¿Que querrán esos tipos?"-pensó Rin con algo de desesperación viendo que se encontraban en un amplio callejón sin salida.

-Hey ¿No hay ningún problema si nos "divertimos" con ellas?-pregunto uno de los maleantes.

-No lo sé, pero por si acaso no lo hagan-dijo el que fumaba el cigarro.

-¡Que mal! Igualmente, voy a disfrutar esto-sonrió maliciosamente el matón corriendo en dirección hacia las estudiantes y golpeando a Rin dejándola tirada en el suelo. Sus compañeros también se encargaron de Kuro y Mimi, sujetándolas contra una pared y apuntándoles con sus armas recién sacadas.

-¡Rin-chan!-exclamaron ambas preocupadas por su amiga.

El líder saco su celular y filmo lo que estaba ocurriendo, después envió el video a un número de su teléfono.

Al rato se escuchó el sonido de su teléfono sonando.

-¿Y bien, que le parece señorita Yukimura?-pregunto el matón.

-_Excelente, continúen así y avisen cuando termine-_se escuchó las ordenes de Takami que se encontraba en una limusina no muy lejos de ahí cortando la llamada.

-"¿Yukimura? Así que Takami está detrás de todo esto"-pensó Kokonoe que estaba en el suelo, pero una violenta patada en el estómago la saco de sus pensamientos.

El agresor siguió pateando a Rin. Kuro y Mimi solo podían observar la escena y llorar.

-¡Ya basta idiota, no tenemos que matarla!-dijo el líder haciendo que el maleante que se encontraba golpeando a Rin se detuviera, no sin antes darle una última patada a la estudiante.

-¡Rin!-seguían gritando desesperadas sus amigas.

-De nada sirve gritar mocosas-se burló uno de los delincuentes.

-"¿Qué acaso este es mi fin?"-pensaba Rin al borde de quedar inconsciente. En su mente aparecía la imagen de todos sus seres queridos, fue lo único que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

Dante mientras tanto apenas acaba de salir del instituto y se dirige a ver si las estudiantes están bien. Takami visualiza el ya anticipado éxito de su venganza. Y Rin ahora se encuentra en un lugar oscuro dentro de su subconsciente.

* * *

¿Qué les deparara a Rin y sus amigas? ¿Lograra Dante llegar a tiempo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo:_La rival de Rin y el despertar del monstruo interno Parte II._

**Fin.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (disculpen si fue algo corto). Ya verán lo que se viene en la siguiente parte. **

**Por cierto, también me gustaría saber que opinan sobre si la vestimenta de la escuela de Rin y las demás es uniformada o no (yo personalmente no sé porque a pesar de que es un instituto privado, todavía no lo he especificado así que quiero oír de ustedes que opinan).**

**Hasta entonces, nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Saludos a todos los lectores.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 7: La rival de Rin y el despertar del monstruo interno Parte II.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¡Rin!-seguían gritando desesperadas sus amigas.

-De nada sirve gritar mocosas-se burló uno de los delincuentes.

-"¿Qué acaso este es mi fin?"-pensaba Rin al borde de quedar inconsciente. En su mente aparecía la imagen de todos sus seres queridos, fue lo único que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Je, eso fue rápido-rio el que había golpeado a Rin.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de la joven de coletas.

-Rin…-le llamaba una voz mientras ella se encontraba tirada en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Eh?-ella abrió los ojos para ver que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, luego se levantó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que parecía estar encima de un lago pero no se hundía.

-Rin…-llamo nuevamente la voz misteriosa.

-¿¡Pero que!?-se quedó todavía más sorprendida al ver darse vuelta y ver tres puntos rojos flotando frente a ella.

-Escúchame, lo que te diré es muy importante-dijo con tono imponente la voz.

-¿Pero quién o que eres?-pregunto la estudiante.

-Eso no importa-dijo el ser misterioso-Lo que importa es que sepas sobre tu linaje.

-¿Mi linaje?-dijo sin entender las últimas palabras Rin.

-Posees una sangre muy especial, por tus venas corre mi sangre-dijo haciendo una leve pausa la voz.

-¿Cómo que mi sangre es especial? No te entiendo-dijo más confundida la rubia.

-Tu sangre pertenece a la realeza del inframundo, tienes un poder increíble escondido-dijo casi con orgullo el desconocido-Solo tienes que dejarlo salir. Ahora mismo te encuentras en un peligro y necesitas salvarte ¿No es así?

-Es… verdad-dijo Kokonoe recordando la golpiza que recibió hace pocos minutos.

-Ahora déjalo fluir, tus emociones odio, ira, déjalas salir. ¡Es momentos que despiertes tu verdadero ser Kokonoe Rin!-dijo con más seriedad la voz.

Fuera de la mente de Rin.

-Oye, avísale que ya terminamos-dijo uno de los malhechores al líder.

-Está bien- el jefe comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto pero al igual que sus compañeros se percató de algo-¿Acaso no huele a quemado?

-Cierto, pero no entiendo como…-empezó a decir uno de los maleantes cuando vio como había una pequeña llama cerca de donde estaba Rin.

-Qué extraño-dijo otro de ellos viendo la llama recién aparecida.

Pero paso algo más comenzó a escuchar una motocicleta acercarse.

-¿Eh? ¡Carajo!-salto uno de ellos para esquivar por los pelos una moto que caía en picada.

-Disculpen, no sé si está prohibido conducir por encima de los edificios aquí-el conductor se bajó del vehículo, se trataba de Dante que había llegado más o menos a tiempo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-pregunto uno de los matones sacando su arma.

-Mi nombre… es Dante-de repente el albino saco a Evony y con dos disparos, desarmo a dos de los criminales-Ahora díganme, ¿Quién los envió?-pregunto guardando a Evony.

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo otro de los delincuentes que no había perdido su arma-¡Muere!-disparo en dirección al albino pero este ni se inmuto.

-¿Como hizo eso?-quedo sorprendida Kuro a igual que su amiga Mimi, aun cautiva.

-Creo que no-rio levemente Dante que había parado el disparo con Rebellion.

-¡Alto!-dijo con un gesto con la mano uno de los matones al ver que dante se acercaba a ellos-Si das un paso más ellas lo pagaran-dijo uno de los que estaba reteniendo a Mimi y Kuro, sacando un cuchillo poniéndolo cerca del cuello de esta última.

-Lo siento, pero estoy bajo de fondos-se burló Dante.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¿Eh? Veamos que tanto te burlas después de que…- el delincuente no pudo hacer ni el más mínimo corte o seguir pronunciando sus amenazas ya que tenía a Rebellion a pocos metros de su cuello.

-¿Después de que?-dijo en tono frio Dante que con su increíble velocidad ya estaba al lado de los matones.

-¡Mátenlo!-ordeno el líder pero en pocos segundos fueron abatidos.

-Se terminó el show-murmuro el de chaqueta roja caminando hacia el líder-Ahora dime ¿Quién los envió?-amenazo con Rebellion.

-Yu-Yukimura Takami-respondió asustado el jefe-Ella nos contrató.

-Gracias, por cierto ellos siguen vivos, solo los dejé inconscientes-dijo el albino dándose media vuelta y acercándose hacia donde estaban Mimi y Kuro-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias profesor Dante-agradeció Usa y luego miro a la inconsciente Rin.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de Rin-Kuro miro con la misma preocupación que Mimi a la chica de coletas.

-Tranquilas, la llevare lo más pronto posible a un hospital-dijo Dante caminando hacia la rubia-"Es extraño, siento una presencia muy poderosa"-el albino se detuvo en seco mirando la llama cerca de Rin.

De repente una gran corriente de viento azoto el callejón mientras que un aura oscura envolvía a la estudiante.

-¡Haa!-se escuchó exclamar a Rin envuelta en unas llamas negras.

-"Imposible"-pensó sorprendido el hijo de Sparda.

La joven que había despertado dio unos pasos hacia adelante, su ropa se encontrada algo chamuscada y desgarrada, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y sus uñas parecían pequeñas garras.

-…-Kokonoe quedo mirando al de chaqueta roja cuando varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente-Sparda…-murmuro viendo al albino.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidos Dante y las otras dos estudiantes.

-¡Sparda!-exclamo lanzándose en contra del caza demonios con intensión de golpearlo con sus garras.

Dante esquivo con facilidad a la joven a pesar de que ahora tenía una velocidad superior a la humana.

-¿Qué le sucede a Rin?-se preguntaron Kagami y Usa al ver que no se parecía en nada a su amiga.

-"Tengo que hacer algo y pronto"-pensó el albino esquivando nuevamente a la atacante-Lo tengo-dijo sacando a Coyote A y disparando sin pensarlo dos veces a la cabeza de la menor.

-¡Rin!-exclamaron ambas amigas que se encontraban viendo esto.

-¿¡Por qué hizo eso!?-pregunto con furia Kuro.

-Tranquilízate, ella estará bien-dijo en su típico tono de voz Dante.

-¿¡Como que va a estar bien!? ¿¡No te das cuenta que le acabas de disparar en la cabeza!?-dijo aumentando su rabia Kuro.

-Espera Kuro-chan, mira eso-señalo Mimi al cuerpo tirado de la rubia.

El daño del disparo había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-¿Cómo?-se preguntaron ambas.

-Suban, se los explicare en otro lugar-dijo Dante tomando en sus brazos a Rin y luego subiéndola junto con él a la motocicleta.

Las dos adolescentes se limitaron a asentir y subir a la moto.

* * *

Así, Dante condujo hasta el edifico donde se alojaba con los otros dos albinos.

-Ya llegue. Y traje visitas-entro como si nada cargando a Rin en sus brazos mientras era seguido por Kuro y Mimi-Dejare esto por aquí…-el albino recostó a la estudiante inconsciente en el sofá.

-¿Por qué será que pensé que pasaría esto?-suspiraron tanto Nero como Vergil.

-Hey, por lo menos llegue a tiempo-se defendió el albino-Además querrán escuchar esto-dijo sentándose en un sillón. Al mismo tiempo les indico a las dos invitadas que hicieran lo mismo.

-Espero que sea interesante-dijo con su tono frio Vergil tomando asiento al igual que Nero.

Dante comenzó a relatar lo sucedido desde el momento que llego a salvar a las estudiantes.

-Mmm… Interesante-se sobo el mentón el albino de ropas azules al escuchar el relato de su hermano.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído de esta niña-dijo Nero aun asombrado de lo ocurrido.

-Espérenme un segundo-se excusó el dueño de Yamato dirigiéndose a buscar algo a su cuarto. Al rato volvió con un libro, muy antiguo por su apariencia.

-¿Qué pasa Vergil?-le pregunto el más joven.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de algo-dijo sin quitar la vista de las paginas, mientras buscaba algo en especial-¿Esta niña, siempre se ha comportado como una persona normal?-pregunto a Kuro y Mimi.

-Sí, nunca he visto a Rin hacer tal cosa-respondió Usa.

-Entiendo-al parecer ya había encontrado la parte que buscaba.

-¿Vergil, esta niña acaso era la que…-preguntaron Dante y Nero sin terminar la frase.

-¿La que estaba mandando los ataques? No-respondió el albino de azul-Pero creo que esta es la energía que sentimos el primer día.

-¿Y entonces porque no podría estar relacionada con los ataques?-pregunto incrédulo el más joven de los albinos.

-Porque si ella fuera, lo sabríamos desde el principio. Y además habría sabido disfrazar su presencia-explico el usuario de Yamato para hacer una breve pausa-Esta niña además parece ser lo mismo que nosotros…

-¿Te refieres a que esta niña es mitad demonio?-pregunto Dante y su hermano asintió.

-Eso no es posible, la madre y el padre de Rin son humanos-dijo Kuro que había entendido solo lo último de toda la explicación de Vergil.

-Aquí hay algo que no cuadra-se puso la mano en el mentón pensativo.

-Hey niñas ¿No creen que deberían llamar a sus casas?-les sugirió Nero.

-Cierto, ya se hizo algo tarde-dijo Mimi pidiendo luego usar el teléfono, a Kuro en cambio poco le importaba.

-¿Hey hermanito, cuando crees que despierte?-pregunto Dante.

-Tú fuiste el que le voló la cabeza, no yo. Pero cálculo que pronto despertara-respondió el albino de peinado hacia atrás, mientras buscaba algo más de información en el viejo libro-Aun no logro entender porque ella reacciono con tu presencia.

-Pues, papá tiene muchos "conocidos", por algo será-dijo casi de forma despreocupada.

Así pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Rin despertó.

-Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto mientras de a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-En mi sillón favorito-bromeo Dante.

-¿Eh? ¿Dante-sensei? ¿Qué paso?-preguntaba confundida Kokonoe.

-¿No recuerdas nada, Rin?-le preguntaron sus amigas, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo recuerdo haber quedado inconsciente y haber tenido un sueño extraño-respondió la rubia-¿Acaso Dante-sensei nos salvó?

-Sí, llegue justo a tiempo gracias a que "tome prestada" una motocicleta-hizo su sonrisa típica el albino.

-Eres imposible Dante-suspiro Nero.

-Tranquilo, mañana se la devolveré al dueño y asunto arreglado-dijo despreocupado el mayor-Pero ahora creo que es hora de que las lleve a sus casas.

-Por si acaso, será conveniente que cada uno acompañe a una de las estudiantes por si llega a pasar algo-sugirió Vergil.

-Como tú digas "niñero"-se burló Dante.

-Tsk, estúpido hermano-murmuro Vergil.

Después fueron a la entrada del edificio y se dividieron de la siguiente forma: Dante se llevó a Rin, Vergil a Mimi y a Nero le toco encargarse de Kuro.

-Sujétate fuerte-advirtió Nero a Kuro que se encontraba en su espalda. Sin previo aviso el albino menor comenzó a correr a gran velocidad.

Vergil llevaba a Mimi agarrándola con un solo brazo, saltando de edificio en edificio.

Mientras que Dante aprovecho que todavía tenía la motocicleta para llevar a Rin.

* * *

La noche estaba a unos minutos de caer y Dante ya había llegado a la residencia de los Kokonoe.

-Bueno, no hubieron problemas, así que me voy-saludo Dante-Nos veremos mañana, niña.

-Hasta luego Dante-sensei-saludo la joven de coletas entrando a su hogar, al parecer Reiji todavía no había vuelto así que aprovecho para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad…

-¿Es aquí cierto?-pregunto Vergil.

-Sí, aquí es-asintió Usa. El albino que la llevaba dio un salto y aterrizo frente a la residencia.

-Perfecto, hasta luego-se despidió con su frialdad de siempre Vergil.

-Hasta luego Vergil-sensei-saludo la joven antes de entrar a su hogar.

Vergil decidió volver caminando por las calles del centro para ver si había algo interesante del, según consideraba el, patético mundo humano.

-¿Uh? Vergil-san-dijo una voz un tanto conocida para el hijo de Sparda, se trataba de Aoki.

-Buenas noches señor Daisuke-saludo con su tono frio Vergil.

-Puedes llamarme Aoki-dijo amistosamente el profesor-Por cierto ¿Anda conociendo la ciudad?

-Sí, algo así-respondió el albino.

-Y también aprovecho a preguntarle ¿Cómo le va con mis exestudiantes de primaria?-dijo Daisuke.

-¿Se refiere a Kagami, Kokonoe y Usa?-pregunto recibiendo una afirmación-Pues debo admitir que Usa es una buena alumna, inteligente y aplicada. Kokonoe es una alumna regular y Kagami, pues, todavía no entiendo cómo fue que avanzo de año-dijo con su tono de voz usual el albino.

-En verdad no han cambiado entonces-sonrió el profesor recordando cuando daba clases en primarias a las tres amigas-Bueno, ya se hace tarde y tenía que reunirme con unos colegas, así que hasta luego Vergil.

-Adiós-saludo sin mucho interés el albino mientras el hombre de lentes cambiaba de dirección.

* * *

Luego de un rato Vergil volvió al departamento.

-Hasta que llegaste hermanito-dijo a modo de saludo Dante que se encontraba en el sillón viendo la tele y comiendo papas fritas.

-¿Acaso tuviste algún percance?-pregunto Nero que estaba más concentrado en el sándwich que se estaba preparando.

-No, solo decidí recorrer un poco la ciudad-respondió el mayor de chaqueta azul.

-¿Vergil enserio eres tú?-pregunto como siempre bromista Dante.

-Mph, igual no hay nada interesante-dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación el de peinado hacia atrás.

-Ah, se me olvidaba-dijo Dante recordando algo-Lady llamo hace unos minutos, dijo que estarán aquí para el viernes.

-Me da igual-dijo sin interés el gemelo de azul.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión…

-¿Cómo que no pudieron cumplir con un simple trabajo?-pregunto una voz femenina con enojo y frustración.

-Lo siento señorita Yukimura, pero ya se lo dije fue por ese sujeto de cabello blanco-se excusó una voz del otro lado del teléfono, era el sujeto líder de los matones.

-¿Cómo puede ser que un simple profesor les dio una paliza?-se quejó la joven de cabellos negros.

-Ese tipo no tiene nada de simple, es un monstruo-dijo casi con miedo del otro lado el jefe.

-Ya basta, veré que hacer ahora que fallaron-Takami corto la llamada.

* * *

Con Rin

-"Qué raro, estaba segura de que me había hecho por lo menos una herida"-pensó recordando lo sucedido y se acostaba en su cama. Aun Reiji no volvía, seguía en su trabajo-"Bueno no importa, por suerte Dante-sensei nos salvó"-pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

En ese momento dos figuras misteriosas se encontraban conversando en una azotea.

-Parece que la hija del príncipe del inframundo ha despertado su poder-dijo uno de los dos encapuchados.

-Esto ocurrió mejor de lo que esperaba, un paso más para cumplir nuestro objetivo –dijo el otro para luego dar una leve risa.

Así desparecieron al igual que la otra vez.

**Fin.**

**Y bien ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Si les gusto dejen un review (enserio no cuesta nada). Ahora Rin toma un papel más importante en la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos los lectores.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kodomo no Devils, Capítulo 8: Sellando a la bestia.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes tanto de Kodomo no Jikan y Devil may cry no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un día y una noche desde el intento de venganza desmedida de Takami y la extraña transformación de Rin. Ahora mismo los tres albinos se encontraban pensando en la llegada de Trish, Lady y Lucia que sería el viernes.

Era el horario cercano al de la salida, todos miraban impacientes el reloj, incluso Dante que había tenido que dar contra su voluntad una clase.

-"Me pregunto cómo estará esa niña"-pensó en Rin el caza demonios mientras se balanceaba en su silla-"Creo que entre los últimos tres días no ha estado tranquila"

**Flashback.**

Al día siguiente del intento de venganza de Takami, Rin se encontraba tratando de averiguar qué había pasado, sus amigas solo trataban de evadir la preguntar o decir incoherencias para no contarle lo que en realidad paso.

Rin se encontraba pensativa en la hora del recreo, se la paso caminando de aquí para allá abandonando a sus amigas. En eso mientras caminaba ve a Dante a punto de entrar a la sala de profesores.

-Disculpe, Dante-sensei, ¿Pero podría hablar con usted?-dijo acercándose la estudiante.

-Pues… está bien, pero que sea rápido-dijo con algo de fastidio el albino abriendo la puerta de la sala, que se encontraba vacía y diciéndole a Rin que entrara-Bueno, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, ayer casi me matan-dijo obviándolo la rubia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas-Y quiero saber que paso exactamente ayer.

-Te salve a ti y a tus amigas, eso es todo-dijo Dante sin darle importancia.

-Eso no puede ser todo, hoy Kuro y Mimi han estado evadiendo el tema ¿Hay algo que no me hayan dicho?-pregunto seria Kokonoe.

-No, para nada-respondió el albino-Solo las salve, eso fue todo.

-Entiendo-dijo la joven inclinando la cabeza-Pero me doy cuenta de que escondes algo…-murmuro con una mirada algo perversa la joven.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa? –pregunto confundido el portador de Rebellion.

¿Y cómo no preguntar eso? Rin había levantado su falda y bajado un poco sus bragas, solo unos pocos centímetros (igual que como se lo hace a Aoki en uno de los primeros capítulos de anime y el manga)

-Buena pregunta, pero yo tengo otra-dijo con su sonrisa un tanto perversa la rubia-¿Qué pasaría si gritara ahora mismo y todos los que están cerca vendrían a ver qué pasa?

-…-Dante quedo mirando un poco despreocupado a la joven-Fácil, les diría que te volviste loca.

-¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que te crean? Es obvio que al encontrarme así creerán algo diferente-dijo confiada Kokonoe.

-¿A qué pretendes llegar con todo esto?-pregunto aun con una cara despreocupada el de rojo.

-¡Quiero que me digas que pasó ayer exactamente!-dijo seria Rin.

-Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada. Ahora acomódate tu ropa y termina con esta ridiculez-dijo el hijo de Sparda ya con un poco de seriedad.

-¡Gritare!-amenazo Rin pero Dante ni se inmutaba.

La rubia entonces con algo de enojo y al ver que no había otra forma de hacer hablar al albino, se dispuso a gritar.

Pero apenas hizo un leve sonido ya que Dante al darse cuenta de lo que haría le disparo en la cabeza con una de sus dos pistolas.

Rin cayó al suelo con una cara de horror y sorpresa. Dante solamente la miraba como si esperara que algo pasara. En ese momento la herida de Rin comenzó a regenerarse y dejando su piel como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?-decía impresionada y a la vez algo asustada-¿Qué acaso no me disparo en la cabeza?

-Sí, así es-dijo el de chaqueta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Y creo que también ayuda a responder un poco tus preguntas-dijo con una leve sonrisa el albino para luego ver el reloj que había en la pared-siéntate todavía tengo diez minutos para contarte lo que paso.

En solo esos diez minutos Dante le dio una breve explicación sobre lo que había pasado con a estudiante el día anterior, dejándola atónita.

-Bueno, la campana esta por tocar así que deberías irte-dijo el "profesor".

-Espere, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle-dijo Rin pero Dante ya había comenzado a empujarla para que saliera de la sala.

-Las preguntas para después de clases-dijo con una leve sonrisa el fundador de Devil May Cry sacando a Rin de la sala.

-Rin, por fin te encontramos-dijeron alegremente sus amigas que levaban todo el recreo buscándola.

-¿Enserio estaban buscándome?-pregunto la rubia, sus amigas asintieron-Pues no deberían haberse reocupado, además ya no me preocupa tanto lo de ayer-dijo sonriente para luego ir a su clase junto con sus amigas.

* * *

Ya después de clases…

Rin apenas salió de la última clase, se dirigió a buscar a Dante pero esta vez la acompañaron Mimi y Kuro.

Encontraron al cazador de demonios dormitando en una de las sillas de la sala de maestros.

-¿Esta dormido?-se preguntó Kuro con algo de fastidio.

-Parece que sí, mejor lo despierto-dijo Rin acercándose pero una mano la detuvo.

-Yo que tu no haría eso-murmuro el que la había detenido. Era Nero, que apenas entro y se percató de que Rin quería despertar a Dante, la detuvo-No es bueno que tú despiertes a Dante, déjame que yo lo hago.

Nero se acercó como si lo hiciera cuidadosamente y cuando ya estuvo cerca le dio una patada a la silla del albino mayor haciendo que este cayera al piso y por ende, se despertara.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Nero!-dijo con un poco de enojo Dante mientras se levantaba luego de la sorpresiva caída.

-Eso te pasa por dormirte aquí-se rio levemente Nero-Además tienes visitas.

-Ah, ya me imaginaba que ibas a volver-dijo Dante rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, así es-respondió Kokonoe.

-Espera Rin ¿No buscabas a Aoki-sensei?-preguntaron sus amigas.

-¿Les mentiste para venir aquí?-pregunto divertido Dante, Rin solo asintió-Pues entonces siéntense y comencemos con esto.

-Esperen, ¿Entonces Rin vino a verte en el recreo?-pregunto Kuro.

-De hecho me encontró de casualidad-respondió el albino mayor.

-¿Y le contaste todo?-pregunto Nero.

-Solo lo que paso ayer, sin explicaciones detalladas-respondió el de chaqueta roja-Pero, fue porque ella me extorsionó o al menos trato de hacerlo.

-Después hablaremos de eso-dijo Vergil entrando a la sala-ahora dinos que dudas tienes.

-Pues, quisiera saber ¿Qué soy?-pregunto Rin.

-Es complicado niña, ni nosotros estamos seguros-dijo Dante en un tono más serio-Eso sí, no creo que transformarse y enloquecer sea de un humano.

-Primero creímos que eras mitad humana y mitad demonio, pero no estamos seguros porque tus dos padres son humanos al parecer-añadió Nero.

-De hecho, mi madre está muerta-dijo Rin en un tono algo bajo.

-Oh, lamento eso-dijo disculpándose Nero.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre, vives con el no?-pregunto Dante.

-De hecho vivo con Reiji, él es mi tutor y me ha cuidado desde que mi madre murió-respondió la rubia.

-Ya veo, pero aun no me respondiste del todo ¿Sabes algo sobre tu padre?-pregunto esta vez Vergil con su típica frialdad.

-La última vez que lo vi fue hace tiempo, yo tenía alrededor de 10 años-dijo Kokonoe-Y tampoco note algo extraño en él.

-Bueno, eso posiblemente descarta tu hipótesis hermano-dio un suspiro Dante-Bueno, creo que si no tienes otra cosa que preguntar ya me voy.

-No, ninguna otra por el momento-dijo Rin saliendo junto con sus amigas de la sala, y unos pocos minutos después, los tres albinos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

El timbre comenzó a sonar y saco a Dante de sus pensamientos.

-Bien mocosos, pueden retirarse-dijo haciéndoles señas con una mano de que se retirasen.

Luego tomo su estuche de guitarra y se marchó.

* * *

Mientras en otro salón.

-Vergil-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto con su mirada inocente Mimi.

-Vengo por tu amiga-dijo con su tono de voz usual el albino.

-¿Se refiere a mí?-pregunto Rin.

-Así es, es por el "problema" de hace dos días-contesto Vergil y Rin capto de inmediato-Vengo a hacer algo para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

-¿Y qué seria ese "algo"?-preguntaron las tres amigas que eran las únicas estudiantes que estaban en el salón.

-Un sello para que "eso" no vuelva a despertar-contesto el de azul indicándole a Rin que le siguiera.

* * *

Las tres comenzaron a seguirle hasta que llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?-pregunto Kuro sorprendida al ver un enorme pentagrama en el piso del gimnasio (más precisamente en el centro).

-Parece sacado de una película de terror-dijo Rin.

-Ustedes dos esperen afuera-dijo Vergil a las dos acompañantes de Rin.

-¿Qué? Ni crea, apenas confiamos en usted-protesto Kuro cuando sintió que una mano la tomo del hombro.

-Yo que tu haría lo que dice-sugirió Nero en voz baja haciéndole señas de que salieran.

* * *

Así los tres se retiraron dejando a Vergil a solas con Rin.

-Acércate-dijo el albino. Rin hizo caso y camino hasta el centro del pentagrama quedando frente a frente con el hijo de Sparda.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Kokonoe impaciente.

-Quítate tú camisa y ponte de espaldas-ordeno el de azul-si gustas puedes arrodillarte.

-¿Y para que me pide eso?-pregunto un tanto confundida Rin.

-Tengo que grabar el sello para retener tus poderes-explico el albino. Rin solo asintió aun sin mucha confianza e hizo lo ordenado.

Entonces Vergil comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas mientras un fuego de color azul los rodeaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera.

-¿Qué le estará haciendo a Rin?-pregunto Kuro que seguía desconfiando de Vergil.

-La verdad no se mucho más que ustedes-dijo Nero recostándose en una pared-pero sé que podemos confiar en que Vergil sabe lo que hace.

En ese momento en la terraza del colegio…

Uno de los dos encapuchados de las otras noches se encontraba viendo en dirección al gimnasio.

-Bueno, creo que sería un total desperdicio dejar pasar esta oportunidad-dijo riendo levemente para luego extender su mano hacia adelante.

Así se formó un extraño símbolo cerca de donde estaban Nero, Kuro y Mimi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó Nero viendo el gigantesco símbolo de color rojo en el cielo.

Antes de que el albino se pudiera formular otra duda ese símbolo se transformó en un portal, y de él salió una gigantesca criatura.

* * *

Devuelta con Rin y Vergil.

El de chaqueta azul parecía estar terminando de pronunciar esas extrañas palabras mientras que un poco del fuego azul que los rodeaba parecía concentrarse en su mano.

Rin sentía un poco de temor, pero decidió soportarlo y confiar en el albino.

Entonces Vergil termino de pronunciar esas palabras, miro su mano derecha que estaba envuelta en el fuego azul.

-Creo que ya está-dijo mirando a Rin el usuario de Yamato-Prepárate, tal vez sientas un ligero dolor.

Y sin más rodeos Vergil puso su mano en la zona de la nuca de la niña, grabando el sello.

Rin solo dio un ligero grito de dolor antes de quedar inconsciente.

-"Mph, sospeche que podría quedar debilitada por el sello, después de todo, es una niña"-pensó el albino para luego sentir un gran estruendo-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo saliendo por la puerta del gimnasio y encontrando a Nero incrustado contra la pared.

-Maldición-dijo por lo bajo Nero viendo a quien lo había golpeado. Se trataba de un gigantesco Oranguerra.

-¿Dónde están las dos mocosas?-pregunto Vergil sacando de la pared a el chico de Devil Bringer.

-Las mande a que se ocultaran mientras yo peleaba-dijo Nero sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Pues parece que no lo estás haciendo bien-dijo comenzando a desenvainar a Yamato el de azul-Mejor yo me encargo.

-No te quieras quedar con toda la gloria hermanito-dijo siempre un siempre bromista Dante saltando desde los techo y cayendo enfrente de su hermano.

-Mph, pues veamos quien termina con el primero-dijo un tanto competitivo Vergil.

-Sabes hermanito, eso me parece perfecto-sonrió levemente Dante apoyando a Rebellion en su hombro.

Así ambos sin previo aviso se lanzaron a atacar a una velocidad increíble.

Dante hizo un corte en diagonal justo en el pecho de la bestia, mientras que Vergil le dio un corte en el torso que hizo más daño que el de su hermano.

Luego Dante saco a Ebony & Ivory y cubrió al Oranguerra en una lluvia de balas.

Vergil aprovecho la oportunidad para aparecer frente a la bestia y cortarle de un solo tajo la cabeza.

-Esto fue un desperdicio de tiempo-murmuro el albino de gabardina azul guardando a Yamato.

-Sí, pero no está mal de vez en cuando una pelea-dijo el gemelo de rojo sacudiéndose las manos.

-Mph-dijo por lo bajo el de peinado hacia atrás mientras veía el cadáver del Oranguerra.

-Hey Vergil-llamo Dante sacando de sus pensamientos fríos y calculadores a Vergil-¿Cómo te fue con el sello de los poderes de esa niña?

-Pues, compruébalo por tu cuenta-dijo señalando la puerta del gimnasio el dueño de Yamato mientras se retiraba.

Dante se volteó y camino hacia el gimnasio. Al entrar encontró a la rubia que seguía inconsciente en el centro.

-Creo que no sería bueno dejarla dormir aquí-dijo para sí mismo el albino para luego cargar a la estudiante-Ah, se le olvido a Vergil limpiar-Dante aplaudió y el pentagrama desapareció como por arte de magia.

Ya fuera del gimnasio…

-Hey niño, ve a ver si las otras dos chicas están bien y luego acompáñalas a sus casas-dijo Dante.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-pregunto Nero.

-Voy a llevarla a su casa, sigue inconsciente luego de que Vergil le pusiera el sello-respondió el mayor. Nero asintió y se fue.

Dante también hizo lo mismo y se marchó hacia la residencia de los Kokonoe.

* * *

-Hum… parece que tendré que entrar a mi manera –pensó en voz alta el albino saltando por encima del pequeño muro.

Luego aprovecho que había una ventana mal cerrada y por ahí entro.

-Maldición, esta chiquilla si tenía una llave-dijo por lo bajo Dante luego de haber dejado a Rin en su cama y registrar en su mochila-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Pero antes de que el albino se acercara más a la puerta, alguien la abrió desde afuera.

-Rin ya llegue-saludo entrando Reiji y percatándose de quien se encontraba.

-"¡Mierda!"-pensó Dante al darse cuenta de su situación.

**Fin.**

**Jeje, disculpen por haberlo cortado así, es que quiero mantener el suspenso. **

**Pues, espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un Review y si no les gusto también.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
